


Child of Prophecy

by AmbidextrousArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher
Summary: In a Wizarding Britain that is not the one that is known, a prophecy was pronounced. About a child who will lead the Wizarding World out of strife. This is the story of that child. Of Arjun, the Child of Prophecy.His life through his eyes, his thoughts out into the world.
Relationships: Arjuna & Bhima, Arjuna & Drona, Arjuna & Pandu, Arjuna & Satyaki, Arjuna & Yuyutsu, Arjuna/Subhadra(Mahabharata), Kunti/Pandu (Mahabharata), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people!  
> This is a very fond universe of mine, please indulge my imagination. Basically the characters of the Mahabharata are in the universe of Harry Potter. Some things stay the same, many more things change.   
> Read on!

Pritha has a hand over her stomach. _Please let the prophecy be a good one. One not foreshadowing strife. Or let my child not be the intended recipient. Please._

She nearly curses her luck, marrying into the oldest of the Sacred 28 families.

Only the first line of the prophecy, she actually knows with clarity, and it began with the words “Scion of the oldest tree of wizard kind…” She relaxes a little as her husband runs his hand over her back. ‘Prithey,” he says quietly. “Whatever it is, we will take care of it together, alright?” She smiles wanly up at him. Her mouth feels dry, nausea rising. _We will not be able to do much, my love. It is an innocent child who has to shoulder the burden of the prophecy. If my fears are true, then our child._

She does not say that, however. _Why hurt what idealism he has?_ She just shakes her head slightly. Just then, one of the Unspeakables crooks his finger at them.

Pritha’s breath nearly stops, even as she numbly moves forward.

They enter the Hall of Prophecy. The Unspeakable gestures to an orb, which is labelled ?Unborn child of the House of Kuru? Pritha holds her husband’s hand tightly, as tightly as she can, screwing up her courage to look into the ball.

A hollow, sepulchral voice echoes around them.

“Scion of the oldest tree of wizardkind, child of love and hopes, born under the shadow of a star…” Pritha feels dread coil in her again. Dread worse than before. She would be due any day, and they are under the shadow of Beta Leonis, or Uttaraa Phalguni, as it was called in the far-away land Parashuram had come from, Parashuram who is their ancestor, who erased generations of corrupt British Wizarding Nobility. “Prithey,” her husband calls her, jerking her back to attention. The voice goes on, echoing, echoing everywhere. “He shall be the delight of his mother’s heart, leading us all through the darkest times of internal strife, leading the brightest of lives.” A kaleidoscope of feelings race through Pritha’s heart. _He shall be the delight of his mother’s heart. My heart. My child._

_He shall be beset by strife. Why him? Why this child?_

Pritha takes a deep breath and hardens her heart. For the sake of the child, for his own good, she cannot allow herself to show how much she loves him. He is to become a hero, and heroes had hard lives. Best to prepare him from the beginning. Best to reduce his attachments.

Pandu disagrees, of course he does, her idealistic husband. But Pandu has to leave soon after he is born, soon after they name him. Even the name is beautiful to her ears, more than either of her older sons’. Arjun. _Sinless. Bright._ Arjun, Arjun, Arjun. His name is like a song, a song she has to pretend means little, but means much to her, means the world to her.


	2. Ch-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, from our protagonist's childhood. The world is set.

Bhraata Bheem laughs. “Arjun, we’re hardly going to see the eighth wonder of the world! It’s just Diagon Alley.” “I know that! But mata said that today’s a special day, aren’t you going to Hogwarts soon?” “I am. There, you’re ready. Come on, let’s use the Floo.” I haven’t ever used the Floo before, Jyeshth says that we can get lost using the Floo sometimes. “Hold my hand tight, little brother,” “Okay!” Bhraata Bheem puts the Floo powder into the fireplace and there’s a dizzying feeling before we come back to firm land. “That’s it. How was your first Floo?” “Weird. Does it always feel like you’re going to vomit?” “You should get used to this, Arjun.” Mata is there, looking coolly at me. I nod. “I will, mata.” Sometimes, Mata is cool and forbidding. But I like her a lot, and I know she likes me too. When I was little and I’d gotten sick, she’d stayed up all night for me, she’d sung me songs. She still sings sometimes. I like Mata’s songs. But I am a big boy now, and I shouldn’t cling much to Mata like little boys do, she says. Sometimes, that makes me sad, because Mata used to be much happier before. She laughs lesser now. She’s colder, too. I don’t know what changed once I became a big boy. No one talks about it, but I know something has changed.

We exit the Floo Portal area. Diagon Alley is beautiful! People are bustling here and there, there are so many shops to see, and not enough to see all at once.

There are stalls on the lanes, selling all manner of things. I try going near them, only to be yanked back by Bhraata Bheem. “Arjun, stay with me, or you might get lost. And what are you this wide-eyed for?” “Bhraata Bheem! There’s so much to see!” “I know, little brother, unfortunately, there are also so many ways to get lost. Stick close to me, look, Mata is calling,” I let Bhraata Bheem lead me to a shop. Some people are looking at the both of us on the way. I avert my eyes, I feel uncomfortable with stares.

The signboard is a little dusty, but I can clearly read the name. Tamira’s. Fine Wandmaking since circa BCE. “I’ve already gotten my wand, mata,” says Bhraata Bheem. He sounds tense. Mata nods curtly. “Ah, lady Pritha, here for a new wand? It’s been a long time since I’ve met you,” a cheery lady greets Mata. I am standing behind Bhraata Bheem, I suppose she hasn’t seen me. Mata says, “No, Tamira, I am here to buy Arjun a wand. Come forward, Arjun.” Bhraata Bheem doesn’t look all that happy when I walk forward, smiling at the lady. “Hello, Miss Tamira,” I say. My voice comes out whistling, because of the gap in my front teeth.

I found to my dismay that the tooth fairy doesn’t really exist a few days ago. But Bhraata Bheem gave me a licorice stick, so that made it all better.

Miss Tamira stares at me for a moment, her eyes fixed on the star-like scar on my left cheekbone. “Ah,” she says, her voice husky, “the child of prophecy.” Uh-oh. That word isn’t good. Sometimes, I’ve heard Mata and Pitamah Bhishm talk about a prophecy in hushed whispers. They’d always go all quiet if I ask them about it. _It’s something I have? That’s not good! I’ll ask this lady, maybe she’ll tell me._ “What’s a prophecy?” I ask. Bhraata Bheem smiles at me, nudging me forward, “Nothing you need worry about right now, Arjun,” he says. But he sounds worried. “Okay,” I reply regardless, turning to Miss Tamira.

She directs me to a stand asking me to stand still. It is difficult to stand still! The tape tickles. But I try nevertheless. “Hmm.” She hands me wand after wand, but nothing happens. I know that I’m magical, though. Last year, when Bhraata Bheem fell down, I’d cast a Cushioning Charm unintentionally, and he didn’t get hurt.

“You’re a difficult one, I see.” She has a smile on her face, but her words are strange. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I don’t mean to be difficult,” I look down. Unexpectedly, she laughs. “Oh, no, child, the difficult ones are always fun.” She retrieves a box. It seems rather elegant, although, like most things here, it’s old and dusty. Inside it is a shining new wand. “Here,” she says “Holly and Phoenix feather, 14 inches, slightly flexible,” I take the wand in my hand. Immediately, I feel warmth. A pulsing, happy warmth. A stream of light shoots out. Before I can even blink, a stream of light shoots out, enveloping Mata and Bhraata Bheem. Miss Tamira also blinks. She seems surprised. “Ah, a fighter and a defender, I see,” she says, clearing her throat. _Oh. I’d cast a Shield Charm._

I grin up at Bhraata Bheem. He, on the other hand, looks worried. “Bhraata Bheem? Are you alright?” He nods. I still feel something is strange, but I don’t comment. “Give me your wand, Arjun,” Mata says quietly. As I let go of my wand, the shield goes away, too. Mata puts in the box again and gives it to me. “Thank you, mata!” “Keep it safe, little hurricane,” “I will, thank you miss Tamira!” “You’re definitely destined for great things, child.” “Oh? Does that mean everyone would be happy?” She laughs and pinches my nose. “Being around you is enough to make me happy, at any rate!” I smile back at her. Before I can say anything else, Mata calls me. “Arjun! Come, let’s go buy Bheem his school things, yes?” “I’ll see you!” I call to Miss Tamira, following Mata.

Bhraata Bheem is still a little different, but he’s smiling. “Where are we going first, Mata?” “Granth-prishta” I nod. “Bhraata Bheem, can I see your books? Jyeshth Bhraata is very protective of his.” “Would you like to study, Arjun?” Mata asks. “Yes! I would.” I really like learning. I go to the library at home often, but I struggle with making sense of the heavy tomes. Pitamah helps me sometimes. Learning is fun.

Mata smiles at me. “We’ll get you the same set of books that Bheem gets, would you like that?” “You would? Really? That would be so nice, mata!” Bhraata Bheem seems even more tense. “Bhraata Bheem, what’s wrong?” “Nothing, Arjun. You know I’m not great shakes at studying,” “That’s okay, we can study together! You’ll be good, really.” “No!” exclaims Bhraata Bheem. I look up at him. “Okay..” I say quietly. “I’m sorry, Bhraata Bheem, I didn’t mean to say anything wrong.” Bhraata Bheem sighs. “No, Arjun, I am sorry. I am just tense today, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” “It’s okay if you don’t want to study. We can still play Quidditch.” “No, it’s alright, Arjun, we’ll do whatever you want, okay? That includes- “he grimaces comically- “studying”. I laugh. “It’s not so bad, Bhraata Bheem.”

We enter Granth-prishta. The smell of parchment and ink wafts to my nostrils. Here, too, people are staring quite intently at us. There’s hushed whispering all around. I tug Bhraata Bheem’s arm. “Bhraata Bheem, is there something on my face? I feel like people are staring, it’s uncomfortable,” “Ignore them, Arjun, just ignore them.” I try to. Mata buys us the books, that helps. The books are shiny and new, we’ve bought a new quill for each of us too. It’s apparently like something the muggles call a pen, you can fill ink in it, it’s made of steel too. It looks nice! We buy some of the refills too.

“Now, Arjun,” says Mata, turning to me, “we are going to buy your broom.” I grin. “Try catching me on it in the pitch, Bhraata Bheem!” “You little-“ I duck and run towards Thorana. Mata is laughing as she follows us.

We walk out of the shop half an hour later, the latest model Jaldashana brooms in both our hands. Bhraata Bheem winks at me. I wink back.

The wind ruffles our hair as we race each other in the Quidditch pitch. I catch the ball easily, lobbing it to the goal. I laugh. “I win!” We dovetail down at the same time, the wind whistling so loudly that I can hardly hear Bhraata Bheem’s “So you do, Arjun,”

I go back to my room. “Hello, Tippy,” I say, noticing the house-elf scurrying about. “Sir!” She squeaks. “Hey, none of that. My name is Arjun, and no punishing yourself,” _Oh. I’ve forgotten to ask Mata Pitashree’s address. I want to write a letter to him. I want to know my father._ “Tippy, do you know where Mata is?” “Mistress is in her rooms, Master Arjun,” “Thank you, and that’s better,” _I’ll find here then, and ask._

When I reach mata’s room, I can hear sounds. The snapping of cloth, raised voices. “Pritha, prophecy or no, he is a child. I agree that he should be trained and we should start it early, but do we need to be this harsh?” _There’s a prophecy again, what is Pitamah talking about?_ “You don’t!” This is Bhraata Bheem. “Mata, you don’t! He’ll do what you say, you know that.” “Bheem!” exclaims Jyeshth Bhraata. “It is not your place to speak,” Mata’s voice when she answers is cool. “Do you think I am not aware what he is? He is the Child of Prophecy, and like it or not, he is a weapon, a catalyst to change, something we should be ready to sacrifice, in spite of hurt, and you would do well to understand that!” I turn away, backing behind a pillar. _They are speaking about me. Is that all I am? Something to sacrifice, a catalyst? I don’t even know what that means!_ Bhraata Bheem’s voice shocks me out of my thoughts. “He is not ‘something’! He is a person, my little brother!” I find myself blinking rapidly. _What am I? Am I what Bhraata Bheem says? Am I truly?_ “Hush,” says Pitamah. “Calm down, both of you. We don’t want Arjun to overhear. Bheem, go to your room. You have a lot to do before leaving for Hogwarts.” Bhraata Bheem flings the door open. I can hear his heavy, angry footsteps. I pull the tail of his shirt as he passes the pillar. “What?” he asks, turning around angrily. I swallow, trying to reduce the choking feeling, but it doesn’t go away. His eyes lose their anger as he looks at me. “Arjun,” his voice is soft. I keep holding on to him. “Is that all I am, Bhraata Bheem? A uh, catalyst? What is this prophecy everyone is talking about? Am I not really a person?” “Arjun. Stop. Of course you’re a person. You’re my baby brother. Okay? The prophecy is something Pitamah will tell you about, I’m sure Mata didn’t mean to say what she did.” “But she’s Mata, she won’t lie.” Bhraata Bheem’s face hardens, but he hugs me. “Shh. It will be okay.” “I know how to make it okay!” I say. “You don’t even know what’s wrong, Arjun,” his voice is sad, tired. “Yes, but if I do what Mata says, it will be better, right? She got sad because you weren’t listening about me being a-a…weapon.” I take in a deep breath, but my vision blurs, the tears sliding down Bhraata Bheem’s shirt. “Arjun! Listen to me, little brother, don’t do this.” I shake my head. “You know this is what Mata wants, what Pitamah wants. If I’m a weapon”-there, I got it out without my voice changing-“or I’m meant to be one, then it’s better to do what they say. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. The prophecy has to be important, I know Mata loves us, she wouldn’t say this if it weren’t important.” “Arjun. You are not…it is not what you think. They want you to…I don’t know myself. But you’re a person, damn it! I won’t have you thinking otherwise.” I say nothing to that. I still don’t know what to think. I doubt I’ll ever know what to think. But Bhraata Bheem is still hugging me. “I am who I am.” I say, closing the conversation.

Bhraata Bheem, for once, actually understands. “Why were you here?” he asks. “Oh!” _I’d forgotten._ “I was looking for Pitashree’s address. I wanted to write him a letter.” “You don’t need an address, Arjun, any of the family owls will take a letter directly to him, but he’s somewhere in Brazil, I think,” “Oh, okay. I’ll write the letter then.” I let go of him. “Arjun.” I look back. He takes my hand. “Remember that, no matter what, you’re my brother, you matter to me,” “I matter to mata, too,” Bhraata Bheem mutters something I don’t understand.

“Master Arjun?” I turn. “Oh, Tippy? What is it?” “Sir, the Head wants you and Master Bheem to meet him in his study tomorrow morning.” “Pitamah?” Tippy nods. “I’ll be there.” “He said he’ll train you, sir,” “Arjun, Tippy,” Bhraata Bheem laughs. “I doubt you’ll manage what you want,” “I’ll still keep trying.” “I know.” Maybe, if I don’t think about it, the prophecy can’t hurt. What Mata just said won’t hurt. I just need to stop thinking about it. That’s all.

Dear Pitashree, I start to write, How are you? I hope everything is alright with you. Is Brazil nice? Can you tell me what you do there?

Today, I, Bhraata Bheem and Mata went to buy Bhraata Bheem his school supplies. I too got a broom and a set of books, along with my wand. I didn’t know there are so many things to do in Diagon Alley! I couldn’t do much, though, Bhraata Bheem was scared I’d get lost. We played Quidditch when we came back home. I like playing Quidditch, so does Bhraata Bheem.

Jyeshth Bhraata does not, however. He’s at a friend’s, they are spending their holidays together.

Pitashree, what is a prophecy? Why is it a bad thing? Mata wouldn’t answer, she doesn’t like to talk about it, but can you answer please? I really want to know.

Tippy told me that Pitamah wants to start my training tomorrow. Isn’t that nice? I’d like to learn magic. Real magic. What was the first spell you learnt?

Pitashree, when will you come back? I’d like to meet you. Would you also not like that?

Can I write more letters to you like this?

Arjun.

I slip my letter in an envelope. I address it as Mr. Pandu Kauraveya, Somewhere in Brazil. “Tippy,” I call. “Can you get this letter to the owlery, please?” Tippy takes the letter from me. “Of course sir!” she squeaks. “Thank you.”

My wand is in my hand. I’d polished it last night. Bhraata Bheem is restless. “Bhraata Bheem? Haven’t you trained before?” “I have, Arjun,” Clearly, he isn’t interested in further conversation. I take a book out of the set of books we got, the one for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I’d started reading it yesterday. “Bheem, Arjun,” Both of us stand. “Pitamah,” “Sit, Arjun. Bheem, continue your charmwork exercises.” Bhraata Bheem sighs, but he does continue. “Incitio accendum!” he says, sparking off a small flame. “Bigger,” says Pitamah.

“As for you, Arjun, show me your wand. Do you remember what Tamira said about it?” “It’s holly, phoenix feather,” “Holly, I see. Apt.” His eyes fall on the book open in front of me. “What are you reading?” “Defence against the Dark Arts, Pitamah,” “I see. Did you find any spell interesting?” “Yes, I did. The disarming charm. It takes out the opponent, but doesn’t hurt them,” Pitamah nods. “Good. Let us try that, then. Try disarming Bheem.” “But he isn’t fighting me.” “He isn’t, which is why it should be easier than normal. It’s your first try, Arjun, do not be discouraged if you can’t do it. Flick your wand as you say the incantation.” “Expelliarmus!” I say, flicking my wand. Bhraata Bheem’s wand twitches in his hand, but it doesn’t move. “Good, try again.” I say “Expelliarmus!” once more. And again, and again. Finally, the wand does fly out of Bhraata Bheem’s hand. “There, Arjun,” says Pitamah. “Good! That’s enough for the both of you today. Arjun, read up on a few basic charms. I’d like to see your charmwork. Bheem, tomorrow, we’ll do the Freezing Charm with you.” “Yes, Pitamah”.

“Here’s your cauldron, Bhraata Bheem,” I hand it over. “Where’s the other thing?” “What thing?” “Master Arjun!” “What is it, Tippy?” “There’s a letter for you.” “Since when are you writing letters, Arjun?” “Is it from Pitashree?” I take the letter. It’s addressed to me, of course it is. I ease it carefully out of the envelope, running to my room.

Arjun, it began,

I can hardly believe my little Krishna is old enough to write letters! I am not in Brazil anymore, I’m actually in Venezuela, which is why your letter took a lot of time to find me. My job is nice, we actually need to work with other magical creatures like the race of mermen.

I see you got your wand. Do you like it? How are your brothers and your mother? I hope all of them are fine, as I am. Bheem is probably going to leave for Hogwarts soon, is he not? Or has he already left? _Bhraata Bheem will be leaving tomorrow._ Has Yudhisthir come back? _No, he hasn’t. He’d left right after that conversation I’d overheard, and he hasn’t come back._

The first spell I learnt was a basic charm. Wingardium Leviosa. What was the first spell you learnt?

On the subject of prophecies, Arjun, they are not necessarily bad, but the prophecy associated with you is a tough one, child. I hope Pritha is not giving you grief over it. _He is a weapon, a catalyst, something to be sacrificed._ I shake my head. She can’t have meant it. But she said it! I swallow, returning my attention to the letter.

I remember the exact words, Arjun. I know that Pitashree and Pritha wouldn’t have told you anything, but I believe you have a right to know, for they are shaping you as they are because of it. I believe that you have the right to know about something that affects your life so deeply, even if you are young.

It says, “Scion of the oldest tree of Wizardkind, born under the shadow of a star, He shall be the delight of his mother’s heart, leading us all through the darkest times of internal strife, leading the brightest of lives”.

Arjun. Remember this, I cannot stop you from carrying the prophecy on your shoulders, but, if it gets too much, you have me to confide in. I promise you that.

I wish I could do more for you, child, but duty calls.

Take care of yourself.

Yours

Your Father

Pandu Kauraveya.

I cannot understand more than half of the prophecy. I mull over it for hours on end. That night, when I go to bed, one thing I am sure of. Whatever else that comes true of the prophecy, the part about myself delighting mama’s heart definitely would.

I wave as the Hogwarts express trundles its way out of platform 9 ¾. “Bye, Bhraata Bheem! Take care.”

When we go back home, the house feels strangely empty and cold. I feel alone.

I adjust quickly to my routine training, magic comes easier to me, but I struggle to do some spells, such as Colloportus. Finally, desperately, I imagined a lock clicking in my head, clicking closed, and it happened just as I imagined that.

“It’s done, Pitamah,” I say. “Good job! How did you do that?” “I imagined a lock closing, Pitamah.” “You’re quite creative, Arjun.” I grin at him. He smiles back. After that, magic becomes much easier. Much, much easier.


	3. Ch-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun enters Hogwarts, and a threat surfaces.

I wave to Mata. “Bye, mata! I’ll write you letters,” She gives an impassive nod. As I have taken to do recently, I remind myself of the prophecy, smile on my face. The compartment I am sitting in is empty, but not everyone is settled yet. I think about the spells I had practiced with Pitamah.

“Excuse me?” “Oh!” There’s a boy in front of me, waving slightly. I wave back. “Hello,” I say. “May I sit here?” “Of course!” He sits down. I continue reading my book about Transfiguration. “Um, hey?” “Yeah?” “What’s your name?” “Oh, sorry. My name is Arjun Kauraveya. What’s yours?” “Yuyustu.” “Hi!” “Do you know much about this place?” he asks. “I’m sorry?” “My parents…they aren’t magical. Well, mum isn’t. Don’t know about dad, he left long ago.” “Ah, I see. I’m from a wizarding family. Our family has been here for generations. I can help you out. What do you need?” “Right now, um, can you perform a real spell?” He asks it shyly. “Of course! What do you want me to show?” “I don’t know any spells, you see.”

Before I can respond, an owl flutters in. It’s a really tiny owl. It goes fluttering under a seat in the compartment. Someone runs in behind the owl. “Can you help me find Blob?” “Blob?” I ask, barely controlling laughter. Yuyutsu at my side is the same. “Sure.” All three of us are on our hands and knees. I hear the flutter of wings close and reach out. “Hello, Blob. Here you go!” I hand him over to the owner. “Is he yours?” he asks, pointing to my trunk, upon which an owl cage stood, housing a snowy owl. “Yes, he is. He’s Zubr.” “Wow, he’s grand!” I turn to the boy facing me. He opens his mouth to say something, but keeps staring. “What?” “That…that scar. On your cheekbone.” “Yeah. Oh, that. It’s something I was born with.” “You’re Arjun Kauraveya!” “What? Oh, him. I mean, yeah, that’s me.” Yuyutsu laughs. “You’re the child of the Prophecy.” “Can we not talk about it, please?’ “What prophecy?” “It’s nothing very important.” The other boy nods. “Not right now,” he says. I shoot him a grateful look. “I’m Yuyudhana.” He says.

I and Yuyutsu nod. “Arjun,” says Yuyustu, “What about that spell?” “I’ll do a simple one.” I take my wand. “Lumos.” It lights up easily. “You’ve learnt magic already?” “Yes, a little bit. Pitamah teaches me at home. Nox.” “Wow, you’re lucky,” I smile at him, but say nothing.

“Hello, children,” All of us look up. It’s the witch with the snack cart. “Would you like to have something?” “What are these things?” asks Yuyutsu. “They’re snacks.” “Oh. Well,”- he makes a face- “Mum sent me corn sandwiches.” “Let’s buy chocolate frogs!” “Yuyutsu,” I say, “I’ll buy you something, see. Can I have a bag of Every-Flavored beans, please? And some Pumpkin Pastries? Oh, and Licorice Wands.” “You’re going to eat all that?” “No. I thought we could share it.” “Cool!” “Chocolate frogs?” “Here, they’ll jump around, make sure to catch them.” “Arjun, do you collect the cards?” I nod.

Yuyutsu shrieks as the first frog leaps out of his way. I make a grab for it, but Yuyudhana is the one who catches it. “You eat these?” “Of course, they’re actual chocolate. See?” I break a piece and put it in my mouth. He nods. “Arjun, I’m looking for Sita’s card. And the Minister’s.” “I have too many of Pitamah’s cards. I’m looking for Rama’s and Pitashree’s.” We spend most of the ride exchanging chocolate frog cards. I give one of Pitamah’s cards to Yuyudhana, and Yuyutsu starts a card collection of his own. “Yuyutsu, don’t muggles do the same?” “Collect cards? Yes, they do, but the photos stay where they are.” “Really? How strange.” “It’s not really…forget it.”

The train slows down before we know it. “Which House do you think…” asks Yuyudhana. “I don’t know. Maybe Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, everyone in my family is in either of these houses.” “Mine are all Gryffindor!” says he. “What are you talking about?” “Houses. Ravenclaw values intelligence, Gryffindor chivalry and bravery, Hufflepuff loyalty, and Slytherin, um, ambition.” “How do we get sorted?” “Sorting hat, Bhraata Bheem said.” “Oh.” He looks puzzled. I don’t know much about it, either, so I do not say anything further.

“First years, here!” Standing in front of the queue is a man who’s…half horse? Oh, he’s a centaur. Most of the people shy away from him. I walk forward. “Hello,” I say. He waves back. “I’m Arjun.” “Hello, Arjun. My name is Chitrasen. I’ll take you all to Hogwarts.” The coach ride to Hogwarts is all too short, the teachers seem strange and scary for now. Yuyutsu stays by my side as we ascend the stairs to the hall. “Acacius, Frank,” the stern professor in front of me calls. And so the sorting begins.

In no time, the professor calls “Kauraveya, Arjun!” Heads turn in my direction. I try not to pay it any attention, but I am not used to it yet, try as I might. Yuyutsu pushes me forward. “Go!” I walk forward, trying to hold my head high. I swallow the nervousness I feel, going and sitting at the chair, the Sorting Hat on my head. “Hmm.” I hear a sibilant voice. “Curious, very curious.” “What’s curious?” I ask. “So a curious mind, a thirst to excel, a loyal heart, and courage, too. What House do you belong in?” _How should I know?_ “Loyal though you are, it is your courage that defines you, your selflessness, so let it be GRYFFINDOR!” _Selflessness? What does the Hat mean?_

Before I can think of it any further, I can hear a familiar voice cheering my name. _Bhraata Bheem._ I run towards the table. “Ah, it’s your little brother, no?” “Yeah! Arjun, of course you’re a true Gryffindor!” “We’ve heard a lot of you.” “Bhraata Bheem has too high an opinion of me.” I stand, pulling a chair. “Sit, Yuyutsu. This is my Bhraata Bheem.” “Hello!” Bhraata Bheem smiles at Yuyutsu. “Made friends already, Arjun? Well, I daresay you’ll teach them too.” “Teach?” “Didn’t he tell you? Arjun’s already taught me some spells.” “Really? He didn’t tell me that he’s that good!” “Bhraata Bheem, really.” “Well, we’ll definitely enlist you then.” “Boys. Time for bed. Aquilla, lead the boys to their dorms.” “Oi!” “Hey, Yuyudhana. Bhraata Bheem, this is Yuyudhana.” The portrait of the Fat Lady asks for a password. “Fiddlesticks,” says the Prefect.

The Gryffindor common room is very warm and welcoming, decorated in gold and red. The fireplace has flames crackling invitingly. “This way, first years. There’s your dorm.” “Goodnight, Bhraata Bheem.” Bhraata Bheem gives me a short hug. “Good night, Arjun. Sleep well.”

From the next day, there’s a rush of classes. For some reason, our Potions Professor, Professor Aaditya, seems to resent me worse than the others of my House. “Pay it no mind, Arjun. That git ill-treats all Gryffindors, you know that.” “Yes,” I say. “But he’s still a teacher.” “Mr. Kauraveya!” _Uh-oh._ “List the ingredients of Amortentia.” “Professor, I don’t know the answer.” “Tut-tut. Clearly, fame isn’t everything.” I look down. “Five points from Gryffindor.” I sit down, mortified. My first day at school, and I’ve already lost us points.

Our Head of House teaches both Defence against the Dark Arts as well as Transfiguration. “I’m done, Professor.” “Well done, Arjun. Fifteen points to Gryffindor.” I like Professor Dron. He’s stern, but he’s also really nice. “Keep this up. Here, try to transfigure a mouse now.” “Into what, Professor?” “A snuffbox.” _I’d done this with Pitamah before._ I do it with an ease born of practice. “I’d like to meet you in the library tonight, Arjun.” “Yes, sir.”

I and Yuyudhana are playing cards in the common room when Bhraata Bheem enters. “What is it, Bhraata Bheem?” Bhraata Bheem frowns. “You won’t believe the amount of homework I got!” I had expected this from him. I grin at him. “Okay, let’s tackle it together. Pitamah wants us to study together as it is. I have homework of my own, what say, Yuyudhana?” I question, turning to Yuyudhana at my side. “Sure, wait, let’s call Yuyutsu and Drishtadyumna too.” I nod. “Dri, Yuyutsu! We’re going to the library, coming?” “Alone?” I shake my head. “No, Bhraata Bheem is coming. Are your friends also coming, Bhraatashree?” He thinks for a moment, then nods. “Yes, maybe.” “Maybe his friends too, why?” Dri and Yuyutsu jump to their feet, coming towards us. “Wow, study group! Of course I’m coming.” Bhraata Bheem grins. “Of course you’d find friends who like studying.” “Bhraata Bheem!”

In the library, I finish with spellwork practice quickly. I remember that Bhraata Bheem had complained about his homework and seek him out. “Bhraata Bheem, what spell are you struggling with?” “Arjun,” calls Dri, “Are you done that fast?” “Yeah, Dri, want help?” “Yeah, a bit.” _Uh-oh. Okay._ I shoot an apologetic look at Bhraata Bheem as I help Dri with today’s Transfiguration. We also work on our essays. Finally, I go to Bhraata Bheem. “Vanishing, Arjun.” “Ouch. I don’t know that spell yet, Bhraatashree, I’ve heard it’s very tough.” “Too tough for you, Arjun?” _Seriously?_ I mock-glare at him. “I’ll try, but it will take time.” “That’s alright. I suppose we should start with revision.” “Good idea.” “Arjun, the rest of us are leaving. Come in time for dinner, yes?” call Yuyudhana and Yuyutsu. I incline my head back at them. “Sure!” Turning again to Bhraata Bheem, thinking of the spells for revision, I look at him. Just as an impulse, “Accio!” I say, laughing, forgetting that I have my wand in hand. A book flies and lands in front of me. “Uh-oh, I suppose I should return this to its owner.” I open the book. The name ‘Ashwatthama Bharadwaj” is written in bold lettering. “Ah, this is Acharya Dron’s son.” “Oh, I have to meet Professor Dron anyway, I’ll go return it to him.” I walk across the library, looking for Professor Dron. “Such a simple charm, Ashwattama, and you cannot do it.” “I’m…sorry, father.” “Where did the book go, since you are so inept at Banishing charms?” “I don’t know.”

 _What do I do?_ I take a deep breath. “…Professor.” He turns. I hold the book out to him. “How did you find it, Arjun?” “I’d summoned it by mistake, sir.” “You summoned it?” “He did. It was a mistake, sir.” This is Bhraata Bheem.

“Arjun, you stay here. As for you, you can leave.”

I blink at him but stay where I am. Bhraata Bheem throws me a confused look as he leaves. The Professor turns to me. “Now. Explain.” “Sir?” “How did you learn magic so advanced for your age?” “Oh, Pitamah taught me, sir. I and Bhraata Bheem study together when he is home for the holidays. Otherwise, Pitamah and I train together.” He gives a curt nod. _Did I say something wrong?_ “Fine. Summon that flower, and I’ll believe you.” “Accio flower!” The small pink flower lands in front of me. “Sir.”

“I see, so that is your secret. Training with the minister.” He suddenly smiles at me. “Well, I have a proposition for you.” “Yes, sir.” “I’d like to teach you with my son. See if he learns a little at least that way.” I glance at his son, who looks mortified. “I am fine with it, sir.” “That’s all, then.” He leaves with a swish of his robes, leaving me and his son looking uneasily at each other.

At first, things between I and Ashwatthama are frosty, to say the least. Both of us recognize that the Professor is pitting us against each other. He takes it as an insult in the beginning. I try not to let it affect me. I can understand why he’d feel belittled, after all. Things, fortunately, take a turn for the better soon.

“Hey!” I call. “Let it go, give it back to Dri!” One of my cousins, Dusshasan, has Dri’s Heir ring in his hand. We’re mounted on our brooms, having a flying lesson. Dusshasan laughs, throwing it high in the air. I follow the trajectory of the ring, but I can’t catch it that high, so I dive after it. _There!_ “Arjun Kauraveya!” _Uh-oh._ I dovetail down and land softly. “Would you care to explain, Mr. Kauraveya, what you were doing there?” asks Professor Dron, who had apparently seen me from his class. “Sir…Dusshasan had thrown Dri’s ring, I got it back.” “Do you have it with you?” “Yes, sir.” I open my fisted hand, revealing Dri’s signet ring. Professor Dron takes my arm and pulls me with him. _Am I going to get punished?_ We stop in front of a classroom. “Kripi,” says Professor Dron, “allow me to borrow Kasha for a moment.” _Wood?_ I tense, but, inexplicably, a tall boy walks out. “Professor?” “Meet Arjun Kauraveya, the new Gryffindor Seeker.” _What?_ “He’s that good? He’d be the youngest Seeker in a century by far, sir.” “Caught this ring in a 50-feet dive.” The older boy turns to me, clearly sizing me up. I meet his eyes without flinching. “You’re plucky, kid. I like that. Kauraveya, huh? I suppose your older brother is one of our Beaters.” “Yes, he is.” He nods. “Meet me at the Pitch after class.” I nod back at him.

When I reach the Pitch after class, the entire team is already there. Ashwattama rolls his eyes. “Arjun!” I grin at my brother. “Bhraata Bheem.” “Team, this is our new seeker.” “Woo!” “I’d advice other members to be a little restrained.” I look at Bhraata Bheem who winks at me. In no time, I am surrounded by the team members, led, of course by Bhraata Bheem. Ashwattama stands to one side, obviously disgruntled. I break free of the others and approach him. “What?” he asks. “Come to gloat?” “No…can we actually be friends? I do like you.” “I admire your magical talent, but I don’t like you, not yet. I do not extend the hand of my friendship to those I don’t like. You need to earn it.” And that is that.

I walk in after yet another practice, soaked in the rain. “Hey, Arjun. Practice going well?” “Yeah. Kasha is tense that Quidditch might be called off, though.” “Oh, yeah, the professors were talking about Dark Mages making an appearance.” I nod at Yuyudhana. “You know, you and Yuyutsu have really weird names, I mean”- “Forgive us, Mr. Kauraveya.” “Come on! I’ll call you ‘Dhana or something, it’s way easier.” “What do I call you, then?” “Parth.” The name slips out easily, a name dearer than Arjun to me, for it marks me as my mother’s son. “Parth it is. And what of Yuyutsu?” “Shin-Tzu!” I grin. “Seriously?” “Shin-Tzu? Who’s that?” “You!” the both of us exclaim together. Yuyutsu glares. “What is he, then?” “He’s Dhanu.” I say. “And this” says Dhanu, pointing to me, “is Parth.” “While I get stuck with Tissue.” “Hey, Shin-Tzu isn’t that bad.” “Yeah, I wish.” I and Dhanu laugh.

We sober up quick enough, though. “Do you know what exactly is going on with the Dark Mages?” “No, I have no idea.” “You should be careful, Arjun.” “I don’t seek them out, Dhanu, they seek me out. You know that. Till now, the Kuru Manor protected me.” “What is this about?” “There’s a prophecy. About me. I’m warning you, don’t ask further. I don’t like to talk about it.” “Okay…” “Easy, Shin-Tzu.” “Hey! What are the Dark Mages, anyway?” “Wizards versed in Dark Magic.” I turn, cutting the conversation short. It’s obvious that the conversation would swerve towards that prophecy of mine and I didn’t want to think of it.

Bhraata Bheem claps me on the shoulder. “Take care, Arjun. Good luck!” “You too, Bhraatashree!” I am going to play my first match as Gryffindor Seeker and I want everything to be perfect. I mount my broom and kick off. The match is somewhat of a slow one. Bhraata Bheem and Bhraata Vikarna are managing the Bludgers, but one obviously has something wrong with it. It’s following me no matter what. I dodge and swerve, barely avoiding it. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Kritavarman, is in hot pursuit of the Snitch. Suddenly, the Bludger follows Ashwattama. He too swerves, losing control of the Quaffle. “Whoa, Ashwattama!” I reach out to steady him, for Kritavarman had nearly knocked him off his broom. I almost lose my balance, but Ashwattama regains his seat and smiles at me. “Friends,” he mouths. _There are some things that invariably do end in friendship, and I suppose dodging a rogue Bludger together is one of them._ I grin at him, the Bludger suddenly back to normal. _There!_ I dive after the Snitch, Kritavarman following me with difficulty. I shoot up quickly, snitch in hand. We won!

In the merriment that follows, Bhraata Bheem is the loudest. He hoists me on his shoulders, cheering all the while. I hug him tight for dear life. In the cheers and the congratulations, I notice that Dri and Dhanu look almost tense. Once I manage to corner them, I directly ask them what the issue is. “Arjun…Professor Aaditya,” ventures Dri. “What of him?” “Tell him, Shin-Tzu.” “You tell him.” “Will someone tell me?” It’s Dhanu who answers, hesitantly. “We think he bewitched the Bludger…” “What? That’s laughable! He’s a teacher, for heaven’s sake!” “We know. Even we didn’t want to believe it. But when Shin-Tzu knocked into him for a moment, by mistake, his eyes, rooted on you till then, went to Ashwattama, and the bludger started attacking him. You remember that, right? Then Professor Dron called him and he had to divert his eyes from you two. I swear, Parth. He’s out to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and/or comments? Again, this is a fond crossover, it's something I hold very dear, so no flames, please. Another chapter coming up in a few hours!


	4. Ch-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much discussion of prophecies, and the solidification of friendship. Oh, and the prelude to a magical initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the promised 'few hours' turned out to be a few minutes, but hey. Anyway. Enjoy!

I look at Dhanu, his last words still echoing. “He is out to get you.” My instinctual defense comes still. “He’s a teacher…why would he target me?” “Why, Arjun, I don’t know. After all, you don’t have a prophecy to your name.” “Dhanu, only dark mages would target me because of that.” It strikes me then. “You mean, Professor Aaditya…” Dhanu nods. “He’s a Dark Mage, but we don’t have proof.” I shake my head. “Dhanu, there might be some other explanation.”

“What exactly is a Dark Mage? Why are you alone the target?” I turn to Yuyutsu, wondering how to explain, when an owl flutters to my side, holding a letter in his claws. I extract the letter. It is addressed in messy writing to me. I skim past the letter, smiling as I come to the end of it. _Ah. Let’s talk about something else!_

“Chitrasen is calling us! Come on, let’s go meet him.” Yuyutsu looks confused. “Who’s that?” “Yeah, who’s that? Why do you always divert the…?” I cut in before Dhanu finishes his sentence. “He’s the Gamekeeper. You remember the centaur we saw? That’s him.” “Why is he calling us, Arjun? Are you friends?” “Not yet. He’s nice, though.” I shrug. “I suppose just like that.” Dhanu asks “Are you sure he’s not a dark mage?” “Dhanu! Not everyone is a dark mage! Come on, let’s just see.” Dhanu sighs. “Fine.”

The grounds are rather unruly, but we manage to find Chitrasen’s cabin. He stands there in full majesty, a smile on his face. “Welcome, children. Today is a somber discussion, to our misfortune,”

I interrupt, curious. “Why so? This is Yuyutsu, and this is Yuyudhana, they are my friends.” “I know. I have seen it, that these are your _sahyudhvan._ With those two other boys.” _Brothers-in-arms?_ “What do you mean?” It’s Dhanu who asks this question. “Time is not yet nigh for such explanations. More urgent matters await.” “He’s seriously confusing,” mutters Yuyutsu. I nod at him. “That’s how Centaurs are. Rather mysterious. You’ll get used to it, hopefully.” “Who told you, Arjun?” “Pitashree did. He works with them, too, he wrote about them.”

Chitrasen clears his throat, cutting our conversation off. I look up guiltily. “An old friend of mine would like to meet you, I think.”

“Ah, Chitrasen. After such a long time, old friend?” Yuyutsu jumps when he hears a second voice. “Shh. It’s okay,” I say quietly. “It’s a mirror. Two-way. It’s another person.” My voice apparently carries, for the other person says “You’ve gotten quite a considerate young friend, haven’t you? Are you still in Hogwarts?” Chitrasen nods. I edge closer, I know the other person can’t see me. He looks vaguely familiar, like I’ve seen his picture somewhere. “Oh!” He exclaims. I startle. _Has he seen me? I hope not._ “That reminds me. I need to write a letter to Arjun.” _Arjun? Me?_ Both my friends looks at me. He laughs. “Honestly, how time flies! Children do grow up fast, don’t they? Only yesterday, he was a baby, and now my son…” It strikes me then. _Pitashree! This is Pitashree!_

I begin stepping forward, calling him almost, when I remember. _Bhraata Bheem. He misses Pitashree too. As does Jyeshth. But Jyeshth would be busy, he wouldn’t like to be disturbed._

I turn and run. “Oi!” I can hear Shin-Tzu call. “What’s wrong with him?” Chitrasen’s voice is as echoey as ever. “He is going to bring his brother.” I pay little attention to that, sprinting as fast as I can.

I run past the grounds, veering away from people just in time, to reach the Common Room. Once there, I look around for Bhraata Bheem, who is, as usual, surrounded by his friends. I run to him, tugging at his hand. “Bhraata Bheem! Come quickly! Chitrasen has a two-way mirror and he’s talking to Pitashree! Come on!” My voice comes out in gasps, but that doesn’t matter. Bhraata Bheem can’t miss out on meeting Pitashree, too. “Pitashree?” Bhraata Bheem asks. “What are you talking about?” I quickly repeat my explanation, we’re nearly at the cabin. The brambles tear at my clothes, but I pay them no mind. “Whoa, you little ball of energy, be careful! What about Pitashree?”

“Bhraata Bheem!” My voice is louder than I intend. “We’re here, come on.” “Bhraata Bheem? Chitrasen, is that…Arjun?” “It is! And Bhraata Bheem!” I run in, grinning widely. “Pitashree!” Fortunately, my voice remains somewhat understandable. “Whoa, little hurricane, take a breath or two, will you?” I laugh. “I’m okay.” “He’s usually like that. Hello, Pitashree. Is everything alright?” “Seriously, Bhraata Bheem. It’s Pitashree. Of course he’s alright.” Pitashree laughs. “Everything is great here, and I have gotten quite the wonderful surprise. You look quite well, notwithstanding the fact that Arjun looks quite winded.” “Pitashree, I’m fine! Did you meet more mermen? Are you still in Venezuela?”

“Arjun.” Chitrasen gets my attention back. “Oh. You probably wanted to talk to him. I am sorry.” He shakes his head. “The matter concerns you. It is grave enough.” “It is?” Pitashree asks. “Arjun looks unhurt to me.” Chitrasen waves Dhanu forward. “Tell him.” “Don’t! You’ll only worry Pitashree. It was just a rouge bludger. That’s it.” “That’s not what it was!” Dhanu pitches in. “Professor Aaditya was doing Dark Magic on him. It was wreaking havoc on his broom and the bludger. We saw it, didn’t we, ‘Tsu? Only when Professor Aaditya cut eye contact did everything come back to normal.”

“That is correct. This Professor is someone to be wary of.” “You believe he’s a Dark Mage, too?” He nods gravely. “I have foreseen this. It cannot be forestalled. He is intricately connected to the prophecy whose child you are.” Pitashree looks worriedly at me. “Arjun, listen to them. Take care of yourself. There must be…” Bhraata Bheem cuts him off. “The nerve of that slug! How is the Vyasa allowing him to be in Hogwarts still? We should take action! Arjun, you are staying with me. I will protect you.” “I can protect myself, Bhraata Bheem, and we have no proof.” “I can see how careless you are with regard to your own self. Bheem is right, Arjun.”

I shrug. “The prophecy has to come true, doesn’t it? I’m the instrument of the prophecy. I’ll be fine for now.” “Arjun!” Everyone’s voices are raised. “We need to figure something out. And you, little brother, I will take care of.” Bhraata Bheem says, his temper barely reined in. _Why go into so much trouble for a sacrifice, Bhraata Bheem?_ I say nothing, merely nod. He will not like it if I asked that question, and Pitashree is already worried enough.

“Whew. At least you got him to admit it’s something we need to tackle.” “I might have something I can give you for that,” Pitashree says thoughtfully. “Samhain is near, isn’t it?” “It is! Oh, I’d forgotten all about it.” I say. He smiles. “First Samhain is very exciting, Arjun, for more reasons than one.” He looks at Bhraata Bheem, his eyes worried. “Take care of him.” I hold back a huff, as Bhraata Bheem nods back. “He’s my little brother, you can expect nothing less.” “I’m glad.” “Pandu!” I hear a voice call. Pitashree makes a face. “I have to go, little hurricane, Bheem, Chitrasen.” Chitrasen nods. “I am giving this mirror to him. Arjun.” “You do me a great favour, old friend.” “As you once did me.” Pitashree vanishes.

I hug Chitrasen, who takes a step back. “What is this?” “It’s a hug. Thank you!” He smiles. “Go back to the castle, child, and be safe.” “I’ll keep him safe.” Bhraata Bheem, stubborn as ever, asserts.

He takes me by the hand. “Come. I see I have been remiss in your education.” He scoffs. “Trusted Jyeshth too much, unfortunately.” “Bhraata Bheem? ‘Tsu and Dhanu are here, too, should I bring them along?” He turns to my friends, forcing a smile. “I’ll need to tell Arjun something. Yuyudhana, do you have any elders at home who told you about the Upayana ceremony?” “Oh, that. Yes. I know about it. Samhain would be held at the Kuru manor, would it not? This year, because…” “The youngest son of the family is initiated, yes.” “I am still here, you know.” I cut in. “I’ve heard about it, Bhraata Bheem, I’ve asked before, too, but…”

“I didn’t tell you. It is ritual in our family that the son or daughter of the family who is going to be initiated will be told once they cross the threshold of age.” “Seriously?” Dhanu asks. “You’re really traditional, it seems.” Bhraata Bheem sighs. “Kuru Samskar, unfortunately.” “Good luck! Come on, ‘Tsu.” “There’s so much that’s mysterious in this world.” “Relax. You’ll come to know of things in time.”

With that, my two friends leave. I am left looking at Bhraata Bheem, puzzled. “Do you know the concept of _sahyudhvan_ , Arjun?” he asks, walking in step with me. “Yes, I think so. Brothers-in-arms? It’s a warrior tradition, Chitrasen said today that Dhanu and ‘Tsu will be my sahyudhvan, along with two other boys. What exactly does it entail?” “He said that? Interesting. It’s a covenant of brotherhood. One child can choose up to four brothers. It has to be consented to from both sides. This is a very serious matter, Arjun, there’s a Sahyudhvan vow, it is very difficult to break it. It is almost as serious as an Unbreakable Vow, it can be broken only when one of the brothers is on the opposite spectrum of light and dark magic. Do you understand?”

I nod. “I do, Bhraata Bheem. Do my Sahyudhvan need to be my own age?” Bhraata Bheem shakes his head. “Come with me.” He leads me to his Dorm, Dri is also there, looking rather uncomfortable. “I see you’re doing the same explanation, right, Bheem?” “You too, Shikandin?” Dri’s older brother nods. “My brother is rather taken aback. Dri, you need to understand the seriousness of this. It is a relationship of complete honesty, complete trust. You are bound to each other’s secrets, to keep each other safe. If one of you has something to carry, the others have the responsibility to help him.” “I can do that!” Dri says. “Who is this person, Dri, who already has something to carry? You’re eleven, you do realize that? Do you realize that he must be completely trustworthy?”

“Arjun is!” _What?_ “Dri?” I ask. “Do you mean me? It’s an honor, but are you sure?” “Yes. I am sure. You helped me then with my ring, you’re my closest friend.” _I am? Oh._ “It seems our little brothers are continuing the tradition, aren’t they, brother?” Bhraata Bheem nods. “You and me, Arjun and Drishtadyumn. Going good, I see.” “Oh!” I and Dri exclaim together. “You’re Sahyudhvan?” “I, Shikandin, and Vikarn.” Both of them smile at us. “You chose well.” I grin at Dri, extending my hand. “Hello, brother mine.” He puts his in mine. “Hello, there.”

I look up at Bhraata Bheem. “Complete trust and honesty. That means the whole prophecy, too, doesn’t it?” “It does, Arjun, you know that.” I sigh. “I know it’s important, but I don’t like talking about it.” “I’ve noticed,” says Dri. “You always either leave a conversation or change the subject when it is mentioned. Is it that bad?” “I don’t know, not yet.” “Well,” he says, moving to my side, “Regardless of how it is, I’ll be at your side.” I stare at him. “Dri…I don’t…thank you.” He shrugs. “No need. We’re brothers.”

I take a deep breath. “Come on, let’s go to our dorm. We have a lot to discuss.”

Dri and I enter our dorm together. “The whole concept is so cool! I mean, a brotherhood like that! Where everyone is equal. It doesn’t matter if you’re a pureblood or not, does it, for this?” “I don’t know, ‘Tsu,” says Dhanu. “It shouldn’t, you are right.” Dri says. ‘Dhanu, ‘Tsu, I need to ask you something. Dri and I have already pledged that we’ll be brothers. I would like to ask if you two would also…? I mean, I’d understand if you don’t, the prophecy is very heavy…” I trail off. “Arjun. You honestly think you need to ask this question? We’ve been discussing what we can do for the prophecy! Of course we’re your brothers, Arjun, there’s no question in that! Whatever this prophecy is, we’ll tackle it together. Extend your hand, palm down, come on.” “Why?” I ask. “Just do it!” Dhanu commands. “Go on.” I do it. Dri puts his palm on mine. Dri and Yuyutsu follow. “I solemnly swear…” Dhanu begins seriously, “that I’ll stand by all of you, no matter what no-good mischief you get into!” All of us laugh, repeating the pledge.

“Now. Complete trust, Arjun,” Yuyutsu murmurs. “What exactly is this prophecy of yours?” “Right.” I wince. “Let’s get it over with. I’ll tell you the actual words, then what I understood out of it, okay?” They nod.

“Sometime before I was born, when mama was pregnant with me, the star Beta Leonis, called Uttara Phalguni, was in ascent, technically keeping us under its shadow. At that time, this prophecy was made. It said ‘Scion of the oldest tree of Wizardkind, born under the shadow of a star, He shall be the delight of his mother’s heart, leading us all through the darkest times of internal strife, leading the brightest of lives.’ Since Kuruvansh is the oldest family of wizardkind, I am assumed to be the child that prophecy is about, further confirmed by this.”

I point to the star-shaped scar on my cheekbone. They are all looking attentively at me.

“What I understood out of this is that I will have some decisive role to play in the battle against Dark Mages, when it comes. That’s what Pitamah says.” “Right. That’s why you should have us by your side. You can have four brothers, right? Who else do you want with you?” Dri asks. “I was thinking of Ashwatthama.” “Professor Dron’s son? He’s a strange person.” “No, he isn’t. He's nice, he just takes some time to thaw. He’s also amazing at magic.” “You would know. You’re the one who gets extra lessons with him. How do you manage to do so much studying, really?” I glare at Yuyutsu. “Here I was thinking of asking your mother’s permission for the Sahyudhvan ceremony, and you’re making me see the folly of my ways.” Dri laughs. “Folly of your ways, indeed.” Yuyutsu winks. “That reminds me. Mama has sent some sweets and cakes for you all.” “She has? Wow! Show them, no?”

It's a full box of sweets from Yuyutsu’s mother. “Whoa. Did she make all this on her own?” We fall upon them, as Yuyutsu laughs. “Yeah. Mama does that often. You really like them that much?” “Best butter pecan I’ve ever tasted! Mmm!” For a while, fortunately, after that, the prophecy is not raised again.

That night, when I and Ashwatthama are done practicing, I approach him, a little hesitantly. After the bludger incident, something did change, but I am not sure if he would accept this overture, for being Sahyudhvan is a weighty promise.

“Ashwatthama?” He turns to me with a smile. “Yes, Arjun?” “Er…Samhain is near, isn’t it?” I’m always awkward with small talk, but in this instance, it’s worse than usual. “Ah. You must be excited. First Samhain, am I right?” I nod. “Have you chosen your Sahyudhvan? You probably have, you’re older than me, but…” “Are you alright? You sound nervous.” I nod. “I’m fine.” “I haven’t chosen them yet. My father would not approve of most of the boys I know, neither do I feel so close to them.” “Oh.” “Why are you asking, Arjun?” “Oh, I”-

“What are you talking about?” “Arjun was asking me about my Sahyudhvan.” “I see. Yes, you’re the right fit for that, Arjun.” “Acharya?” He shakes his head. “Of course, it depends on the both of you.” “Arjun and I, father?” Ashwatthama looks intently at me. “You are right. What do you think, Arjun?” “I was going to ask the same of you.” I look squarely at the both of them. _It’s better to be completely honest at the outset._ “I already chose 3 more, though. They are very close friends of mine, and Bhraata Bheem thinks I should have as much protection as I can because of the prophecy.” _He hadn’t said it outright, but I can understand that he’s worried about it._ “Well, it isn’t formal until Samhain, if I don’t mix well with your friends, then I shall leave. That’s all.” Acharya Dron nods. “Yes, that is a good way to go about it. You shall have a worthy brother if you choose Arjun, you know that.” I look down. “I know that, father,” he says warmly.

Ashwatthama, to his pleasant surprise, actually ‘mixes well’, as he puts it, with Dri, Dhanu and ‘Tsu. At first, he’s a little cool, but our horseplay has him laughing soon. We are doing our homework together in the Common Room, the four of us, when someone knocks. “Why is someone knocking on the Common Room door of all places?” Ashwatthama asks, as we all look up.

I spring to my feet. “Jyeshth Bhraata.” He’s standing there, outside the room, Head Boy badge pinned to his lapels. He ignores everyone else to address me. “Arjun. Come to the Vyasa’s Room. And the boys you’ve chosen for the ceremony with you.” “Yes, Jyeshth Bhraata.” He turns and leaves without a word. “Typical.” This is Bhraata Bheem. “Don’t pay him much mind, yeah? The rest of us aren’t this uptight.” “Bhraata Bheem!” I exclaim, although my voice is lost in the laughter that follows. “Whew.” Ashwatthama breathes. “That’s a relief.” Bhraata Bheem grins. “Come on, I’ll come with you. It’s probably about Samhain.”

We knock at the Vyasa’s office, the Griffin on the door squawking as we do. “Come in, boys.” We file in. I nod respectfully at the Vyasa. “Sir.” The others follow suit. “Sit. We are waiting for someone to floo in.” The fireplace glows green, a swirl clearly visible. “You travel through _fireplaces_?” Yuyutsu exclaims, clearly incredulous. “There’s a floo system, young man. I assure you, it is perfectly safe.” Pitamah steps out.

Normally, I would have run to him and hugged him, but seeing the formality of the occasion, I restrain myself. “Arjun,” whispers Bhraata Bheem, “I am shocked. What happened to running and hugging him?” “Bhraata Bheem,” I say patiently, “He is the minister, we are at school, hardly at home. Manners are expected, of course, you cannot be expected to understand that.” “I see my baby brother is growing a sharp tongue.” “Shh! They are discussing something,” hisses ‘Tsu. They are conversing in whispers, Vyasa and Pitamah, too low for us to hear. They nod.

Pitamah turns to me and my friends. “Arjun. I came here to give you formal permission for Samhain. Have you chosen your sahyudhvan?” “Yes, Pitamah, but formal permission?” “Oh, yes. Bheem, care to explain?” “In the absence of Pitashree, Arjun, Pitamah would provide us permission and ensure that the boys you choose are giving proper consent.” “Bhraata Bheem, but that isn’t necessary. I have the two-way mirror, I can ask Pitashree to give me permission, can’t I?” “Two-way mirror? What is this about, Arjun?” “Chitrasen had a two-way mirror, the complement is with Pitashree, he gave the mirror to me, Pitamah.” “I see. Very well, call your father, let’s see.”

I shift a little under their intense gazes, but I remove the mirror from the pocket of my robes. “Pitashree?” I say, a little self-consciously. I am rather unpleasantly surprised when I hear someone yelp. “Pitashree…? Are you alright?” _Stupid question, Arjun._ “What happened, Daruka?” This is Pitashree’s voice. “Your mirror is possessed. Possessed, I tell you.”

I bite my tongue, trying not to laugh. “What? Oh, you fiddled with my two-way mirror at the wrong time.” “The ghost is very strange, too. Of all the things to do, it calls at 2 in the morning and calls you father.” “You look like a ghost, I see.” Bhraata Bheem says, shaking with silent laughter. I stick my tongue out at him, making sure that neither Pitamah nor Vyasa can see that.

All of us are nearly in the same state. Even Pitamah and the Vyasa look amused. “I am not a ghost. It’s 2 in the morning there? Pitashree, did I wake you up?” “Oh, for heaven’s sake. It’s a two-way mirror, the other part of which is with my son. Of course he’ll call me father, what else would he say? I’ll deal with you later.” Pitashree’s face appears in the mirror. “Hello, Arjun. It’s absolutely fine, excuse my”- he shakes his head- “too easily spooked friend. The last thing you look like is a ghost, by the way. I don’t know why he thought that.”

I shoot a triumphant look at Bhraata Bheem. Pitashree shakes his head again. “Forget it. What is the matter?” “Oh. Pitamah is here to give me permission for Samhain. He said that he’d do that in your absence, but you’re here.” “So I am. Have you chosen your sahyudhvans? Show the mirror to Pitashree for a second, will you?” Pitamah comes forward. “You look well,” he says. “As do you, Pitashree. Is everything alright at home?” “We are all doing well. Pritha is flourishing as a healer, and you can see your children. Let us come to the matter at hand.” Pitashree inclines his head. “As you wish, Pitashree. Now, Arjun, who have you chosen?” “Ashwattama, Yuyudhana, Drishtadyumn and Yuyutsu.” “A full quartet, good for you! I’ve heard of the first three, they also belong to the Sacred 28 families, am I right?” There is a chorus of “Yes!” “Let me remember. Ashwattama is…ah, Professor Dron Bharadwaj’s son, Yuyudhana is Satyaka Varshney’s son, and Drishtadyumn is Shikandin’s younger brother, right? Shikandin is Bheem’s sahyudhvan, and they are Drupad Yagnasena’s sons. Have I identified you all right?” They nod.

“Who is the fourth?” “He’s Yuyutsu. He’s a close friend of mine.” “I can see that, Arjun, but I would need to know his family, because you need his parents’ permission for this. They will need to be there at Kuru Manor to witness the ceremony. “Both of them?” Yuyutsu asks forlornly. “Is something wrong, Yuyutsu?” Pitashree asks gently. “Well, mama is not a witch, really, and I don’t…I’ve never known my father. This means that I can’t be Arjun’s brother in that ceremony, doesn’t it?” He is blinking rapidly, fighting to hold his face impassive. Pitashree looks thoughtful, Pitamah is shaking his head.

“Why not?” I ask, raising my voice. “I choose him, he chooses me. Isn’t that all that’s required?” I face Pitamah. “Besides, Chitrasen foresaw that he and I will be sahyudhvan. You can’t change a centaur’s prophecy. I’ll ask his mum to come, I can do that, we have a two day holiday before Samhain. We’re brothers in all but name. If it’s his father that’s the problem…” I turn to the mirror, looking at Pitashree “…If we are brothers, then you’re his father, too, aren’t you?” Yuyutsu is gaping at me. “What? It’s true.” Pitashree laughs. “Such a simple solution! Yes, I can stand in for his father. Many families do adopt children, although in this case, you’ll need to ask his mother.”

Before I can say anything, I find myself fighting for balance as Yuyutsu tackles me. “How could you…just like that….say something that wonderful!?” “Whoa! What? Is this about Pitashree standing in for your father? You’re hugging the wrong person,” I say, laughing. “I was sincere when I told you that you’re my brother, this is the way it is. Okay?” “Yeah. Wow. This feels different.” “It feels different to me, too! A nice different.” “Arjun is right, Pitashree, a prophecy is a prophecy, it cannot be changed.” Pitamah sighs. “So mote it be.” “So it is.” I stand my ground, stubborn. “You’re taking after me, baby brother.” “First, thank you. Second, I am not a baby.” Everyone laughs. “And hence we come to a conclusion. You may go, boys.” We nod. “Thank you, Vyasa.”

“Whew. That was something.” Dhanu breathes. “Seriously. Day after tomorrow, the Samhain holidays begin! ‘Tsu, you and your mum would need to come to the Kuru manor. Owls don’t go there, right?” “Mum will be freaked if she gets one of them.” “Okay, can I floo in?” “You can, I think. It’s in Mainland Britain, right, your home?” Ashwatthama asks. ‘Tsu nods. “Yeah, it’s in London.” “Then it’s fine. He can floo in. Tell your mum to expect a boy dropping out of her fireplace soon.” “Put like that, it sounds funny.” “It does, doesn’t it?” “Gentlemen.” I squint at Bhraata Bheem. “Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” Dhanu snorts, as Bhraata Bheem punches my shoulder. “Holiday time!” He says, grinning. “Yeah!”

“Doesn’t it feel like the Express moves faster when it is going to Hogwarts?” “It does, you’re right, Arjun.” “It’s made a few stoppages, that’s why it feels like that.” “Why did it stop?” “Dropping a professor or two off.” “Right.” I nod at Ashwattama, who resumes his conversation with Dhanu. Dri is with Shikandin.

“Oi, ‘Tsu,” I call, “Is your mum going to be there in Diagon Alley?” ‘Tsu shakes his head. “No. I’ll take the Tube myself.” “A…tube? How will a tube drop you home?” “The Tube is the name of the train system, Parth. Sorry, I forgot you did not know that.” “That sounds exciting!” “It really isn’t.” “Why? I’m sure you don’t feel nauseous like in the floo.” “It’s really, really crowded, Arjun.” “Oh. You have a lot of people, I forgot.” I pick up a chocolate frog. “Pitashree! I finally got Pitashree’s card.” “You have the man himself, Arjun.” “So do you. I really did mean it.” “I know. When will you come home?” “Tomorrow, with any luck. I just need to ask Mata.” He nods. “Right, see you soon!” he says, as the train shudders to a stop at Platform 9 ¾ . I wave back at him, as I see Bhraata Bheem emerge, Shikandin and Dri at his side. “See you at Samhain!” I and Bhraata Bheem call together, waving goodbye.

I am standing in Mata’s chambers, waiting for her. Upon entering, she looks impassively at me. “What is it, Arjun?” “Mata…may I use the floo? Yuyutsu’s mother, she is not from a Wizarding family, I said I’ll go inform her.” “Yes, you may. I see you are learning responsibility; you’re doing quite well, it seems, from your grandfather’s words.” “Thank you, Mata.” I pause. _Mata does not like it if I get too expressive, so I leave it at the thank you._ May I go?” “Go. Take care. Come back soon.” “I will, Mata.” Mata knows about the two-way mirror, but she said that she doesn’t want to meet Pitashree right now, they’d argue. I don’t understand why, but it’s clear that she doesn’t want to say anything, so I leave it.

“No. 64, Back Alley Street, London!” I take care to pronounce the name correctly. I keep a firm hold on the two-way mirror, the last thing I want is the mirror breaking. I try not to tumble out of the fireplace. There’s a woman sitting there in the room. She stands when I enter, trying to keep myself from falling. She looks older than Mata, her curls escaping a bouncy ponytail, crinkles around her eyes. “Whoa. Careful there, child. You must be Arjun. It’s a pleasure to meet you, son. I am Saaralya. Yuyutsu! Arjun’s here!” “Hello, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too!” “Are you always this formal? There’s no need to call me ma’am. Just Saaralya would be fine, or aunt Saaralya if you prefer.” “Aunt Saaralya?” I mistakenly make it a question, trying out the name. “There it is.” “I really love your butter pecans!” “Do you? Take some home then.” “Oh! Thank you!” She goes to the kitchen and gets a box. “Here.”

“Parth!” Yuyutsu runs in. “Hi.” “Tell mama about Samhain, quickly!” “You have been talking about nothing else all this while, Yuyutsu, really,” she chuckles. “It’s a great thing you’ve decided, the two of you. I’m very glad Yuyutsu found friends like you, Arjun.” “I’m just being a friend.” “That means much and more, child.”

I’m distracted by the shining lights in the house. They blink into being when aunt Saaralya clicks something. “What’s that?” I ask. “Oh. That’s a tubelight. Runs on electricity.” “Yuyutsu, you never said that muggles had their own magic, too!” “It isn’t really magic, Arjun, it’s science. Do you not have electricity, central heating, air conditioning?” “Well, we have lights and we can set the temperature like we want, but we use magic for that. What are these things you’re talking about?” “Let’s discuss that later. Now. What is this about consent?”

“Oh, yes. Pitashree wanted to meet you.” “And how will your father meet me?” I take the mirror out of my pant pocket. “Pitashree?” His face appears in the mirror, smiling at me. I smile back. “Hello again, Arjun. Ah, are we at Yuyutsu’s home? This is not Kuru Manor.” “Yes, we are. Aunt Saaralya, this is Pitashree. I mean, Lord Pandu Kauraveya.” “Just Pandu is fine, may I call you Saaralya?” “Of course.” Aunt Saaralya had been looking surprised, but I might have imagined it.

“Actually, this is a delicate matter. Since we do not know Yuyutsu’s father…” Pitashree trails off. Aunt Saaralya looks steadily at him. “And?” “And for the Sahyudhvan ceremony, at least a stand-in name is required for the same, Arjun requested me to stand in his place. I will be glad to do that. My son’s chosen brother is of course a son to me, but I shall need your permission.” She turns to me, her eyes wide. I hold up my hands.

“The last time ‘Tsu looked like this, I was tackle hugged. I’m holding the mirror, Aunt Saaralya, please don’t tackle hug me right now, or I might lose this, and I won’t be able to talk to Pitashree.” ‘Tsu laughs. “I told you he’s like this, mama.” “You did,” she says softly. “I just didn’t believe it till now. Neither of the child, nor of the father.” Her eyes are soft, moist, but she is smiling. “You have a son to be proud of, Pandu. I can see he takes after you. Of course you have my permission.” Keeping the mirror on the table, I hug aunt Saaralya tight. “Thank you!” “Whoa. No hugging, remember?” “The mirror is safe.” Pitashree laughs. “I know that about my son. And indeed, the mirror is safe.” “So it is.” “Would you come tomorrow, then, Aunt Saaralya?” “It would be my honour, Arjun.” “Pitashree, please be there at that time.” “Wherever else shall I be? You’ll be able to see me all the while, alright, little hurricane?” “Yes!" I grin. "Yay! I wish tomorrow comes quickly!” “So do we.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Please refrain from flames.


End file.
